1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jewelry such as earrings, specifically rotatable earrings.
2. Description of the Related Art
One skilled in the art would appreciate that individuals wear ornamental jewelry such as earrings to enhance their personal appearance, especially when attending business or social functions. However, there is a limited inventory of earrings in the marketplace that are designed to spin about a person's ear and light up during hours of darkness. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples include but are not limited to the references described below, which references are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,661, issued to Williams, discloses an ornamental article for personal wear comprising a rotatable disc, the periphery of which is divided into a plurality of equal sections, each section having provided therein ornamentation having a horoscopic significance or the like, and fixed indicating means adapted to be aligned with any selected one of the sections, whereby the disc may be rotated until the desired section is aligned with the indicating means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,357, issued to Hamilton, discloses a multi-facetted translucent ball surrounds a lamp which is suspended from an earring clip by a flexible tubular metal shaft which has a wire running there through. The earring clip is U-shaped and has a pair of opposed legs which are spread resiliently apart when the clip is engaged on ear with the lobe between the legs. One leg carries, connected to the wire, a cup for holding a wafer battery. A U-shaped support secured to the clip carries a contact opposite the cup in a position so that the cup is urged toward the contact for engaging opposite terminals of the battery upon spreading of the clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,864, issued to Hofsaess, discloses a mechanism operative to allow various jewelry settings mounted to a ring, bracelet, or locket to freely rotate in an oscillating manner about a fixed center point. The mechanism includes a mounting base member having a perpendicular mounting stem affixed thereto arranged to rotatably support a pendulum member having at least one pair of oppositely disposed magnets radially mounted thereto for rotation about the stem within the base member. Superposed above the pendulum and freely rotatable about the mounting stem is a platform to which various jewelry settings are mounted, the platform also including a pair of magnets which are radially aligned with the magnets of the pendulum so as to be rotatably activated by the movement of the pendulum, wherein the identical magnetic pole of each pair of magnets is juxtaposed, one above the other, causing a repulsing rotational action therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,183, issued to Salerno, discloses an earring of unitary construction having a rotatable element and a method of making the same. The earring includes a first ornamental portion which freely rotates about a ball bearing assembly fixedly attached to the first ornamental portion, a second ornamental portion disposed to the front of the first ornamental portion which remains fixed, and a bearing cap assembly disposed to the rear of the first ornamental portion which is fixedly attached to the second ornamental portion and includes a bearing cap which covers the ball bearing assembly, and an ear clasp for selective attachment of the earring to a wearer's ear.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,878, issued to Badovinac, discloses a pair of decorative earrings for being worn on a ladies ears, one of the earrings including an indicator to notify the wearer when her head is properly erect for a good posture, this earring including a horizontally extending chamber there-within that extends along a forward rearward direction, the chamber containing a small ball that is free to roll between opposite ends of the chamber and which when the head is properly erect for good posture rests at the rear end of the chamber; and when the posture becomes careless by inclining the head forwardly causes the small ball to roll toward a forward end of the chamber thus giving a sharp clicking sound so to warn the wearer to hold her head erect, the other earring not incorporating the indicator.
U.S. Design Pat. No.: D250,456, issued to Fishman, discloses the ornamental design for an earring.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being: limited in versatility; unable to be selectably controlled and/or actuated by a switch; and/or unable to be configured to provide blinking or steady light.
What is needed is an earring that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.